Clear As A Bell
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Parts 13 & Epilogue up! Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she? And why does she keep hearing the Emperor's voice telling her that love is pain? Completed
1. Default Chapter

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 1

Mara Jade stood behind a corner and watched as Luke Skywalker and his one time girlfriend, Callista, walked down the hall. They were side by side, talking about something.

Mara was too far away to hear what it was. She knew that if she really wanted to know, all she would have to do is reach out and touch Luke's mind. He would let her in. 'The only reason she stopped herself from doing that, was because Luke would then know she was there watching him.' She didn't want that at all. She couldn't waste all the hours she had spent making sure he didn't know she was there.

There was no way she would just throw that away. Just to know what he and his girlfriend were talking about. 'Probably making wedding plans,' she thought to herself.

Her heart ached because that could have and should have been her. He had asked her only three short months ago to be his wife. Now that seemed like another lifetime. Why did she have to go tell him she needed time to think about his offer? She should have told him 'Yes' and jumped into his arms. But instead, she had sent him away, giving her time to think, and him time to find his lost love.

Mara wanted nothing more than to ran to the Jedi Master this second and tell him she loved him. But he already had someone to fill the role of love of his life and it killed her that it was Callista instead of her. "Love is pain" The Emperor's voice in her mind said. Mara was only now seeing that he was right. Love only brought pain.

As Callista leaned closer towards Luke to whisper something in his ear, Mara felt a tear run down her cheek. Any chance she had for Luke Skywalker to love her had been blown away by Callista's smile. Mara's hand went to her stomach and she whispered to the life that was growing in side of her.

"It's okay Ami. You're going to be a part of you Father's life even if I'm not." She still smiled at herself every time she called her baby Ami. She didn't know where that name came from, only that it just popped in her mind one day when she was feeling her daughter's presence inside of her.

She knew Luke would be happy to learn he was going to be a father. Well, she hoped he would. All he ever talked about was his niece and nephews. Callista would make a wonderful step-Mother. Of that Mara was sure. It still didn't stop her heart from breaking at the sight of Luke and Callista together. All Mara waited for now was for Luke and Callista to tie the knot. Once that was done she would go to her former lover and tell him about his impending Fatherhood

She didn't want Luke if he didn't love her. But she wasn't going to steal his only child away from him like the Emperor had done to her Parents. She wished that it would happen soon and this could all be over with. Her heart, on the other hand, didn't want it to end like this. It called out to Mara to stop Luke from making a mistake.

But it just wouldn't listen. Luke was in love with Callista not her. Yet even in her own mind, that didn't sound or feel right.

How could a man go from loving someone three short months ago to loving someone else? To be fair, he had loved Callista first. But he had sworn to her that he didn't love Callista anymore and that she was the only woman in his heart now and forever. Oh, how things change, Mara thought.

Luke glanced around. He had a funny feeling he was missing something important out there.

Callista looked at the love of her life and smiled. "Why don't you go in, Callista? I have a feeling that I'm needed out here," Luke said as he glanced at the wall that stood a good 50 feet ahead of them.

"Okay, don't be too long. I'll see you inside," Callista said, as she left Luke alone. He didn't even notice her leave as he headed for the wall in front of him. He had a feeling someone important was waiting there for him.

As he rounded the corner what he saw brought a smile to his face. Mara Jade stood there, wearing a black jump-suit, with her fiery red hair loose.

She was shielding herself, masking her presence from him. But she couldn't sense him either. Luke studied her for a moment, thinking she had never looked so beautiful.

He had been searching for her for months. He had something important to tell her. Something he could only say in person. Knowing Mara she would probably try to kill him before he could finish.

"Mara have you been crying?" Luke asked as he saw a tear ran down her beautiful, sad face. At the sound of his voice Mara's eyes flew open. This wasn't part of the plan. Luke wasn't supposed to find her now. This could destroy her whole plan.

Luke quickly gathered her into his arms and murmured into her hair, "Why are you so sad?" She pushed herself away from his embrace, refusing to let him have an ego boost.

"Is this about Callista and Me?" Luke asked, with a glimmer of hope in his tone, which Mara interpreted as his ego kicking in.

"I couldn't care less what you and your body switching girlfriend do," Mara said bitterly as she backed away from the man she loved with her whole being?

She hadn't meant to pick on Callista like that, it just came out.

"That wasn't very nice to say Mar" Luke said trying not to laugh. He had never seen Mara jealous before. Luke using his nickname for her sent her heart racing.

It also started her temper up as well. How dare he call me that when he's going to marry Callista!

"Skywalker, I'm not nice, we both know that. If you don't mind I have to be going." With that said she pushed her way past the Jedi Master, leaving him to watch as she walked away. A strange emptiness settled inside him without her close by.

He was just about to turn and enter the hall again when he heard a voice tell him to, "Follow Jade." He looked around but no one was there. He checked with the Force and still found no one. But whoever or whatever it was had told him to follow Mara so he decided to do just that.

As he rounded the corner, his senses drew his eyes to the ground in front of him where Mara had collapsed. His heart started to race. Was she okay? Had someone hurt her? If they had, he would kill them. (I'm fine Skywalker I just past passed out. You can go back to the party now.) Mara sent him as she opened her jaded green eyes.

Luke smiled at her and felt happy that she was, in fact, okay. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for the rest of the night. Why don't I take you to the med center so we can find out what happened?" Luke suggested. He noticed Mara's face turn pale at his suggested.

"I have the flu. Don't worry you don't have to leave your girlfriend hanging on my account." Mara said as Luke offers her, his hand to help her up. "Mara I've never heard of the flu making people pass out." Luke stated. He didn't believe a word she just told him. "It's not my fault you grew up on a dust ball and didn't learn anything" Mara retorted as she took his hand.

Luke pulled her to her feet and smiled. He loved that he and Mara seemed to get into all the time. It made him feel normal again. If one could call making friends with the person who wanted nothing more than to kill you for a long time normal.

"Okay, no med center. But I'm still seeing you home Jade." Luke said in his Jedi Master voice. Mara knew that once he turned into Jedi Master mode there wasn't anyway to stop him from doing what ever it was he wanted to do.

"Okay Farmboy. I'll lead the way. But shouldn't you tell your date you're leaving?" Mara asked.

He just smiled that farmboy smile and replied. "Callista came with Leia and Han, I met them here. I'm sure they can bring her home. After all she is staying with them." Luke said as he pulled Mara forward.

Mara just smiled and took the lead. If Luke had ever left her at a party to go help his 'ex' she would kill him. But that was just like the Farmboy she loved. It was such a shame that he didn't love her.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 2

Callista looked around the room, still no Luke. She had begun to worry about him when Leia walked over towards her friend.

"Luke just sent me a message through the Force. He won't be coming back tonight. He said he ran into a friend that needed his help" Leia said, not really believing what her brother had told her. This was just another way for him to get out of his date with Callista--for the sixth time in two weeks! What made the matter worse was he wouldn't call Callista his girlfriend. He had told Leia and Callista that he was in love with someone else, and that the woman he loved just needed time to face the fact that she loved him too.

Both women believed Luke to be lying. He just didn't want take the chance of getting hurt again. But couldn't Luke see that Callista wasn't going to leave him this time?

"Which one of his friends?" Callista asked bringing Leia out of her line of thought. Now that she thought about it, Luke hadn't said who it was he was helping.

"He didn't say" Leia said as she tried to open a channel through the Force with her brother only to find he had shielded himself.

"He's shielding" Leia said as she looked at her friend. It hurt Leia to see her friend in pain over how her brother treated her. But there wasn't anything she could do about it, was there? She couldn't force Luke to marry Callista if he didn't want to, could she? Oh but she would like to.

As Luke entered Mara's apartment he smiled. He had never been allowed inside before. Mara had many rules. One of them was no men in her home. He couldn't really blame her. Most of the men Mara met were doing business with her trading company. And no one would want them in their home.

As Luke took a seat in a chair, Mara eyed him. What was the Jedi up to? She just hoped he didn't try anything with her. After all he was with Callista now.

Maybe she was dreaming but she thought she saw Luke look at her like he had that night their affair began. She had to be dreaming. Luke wasn't the kind to cheat on the woman he loved.

"You can go now Skywalker I'm fine you got me home. Now be a good Jedi and leave." Mara ordered her ex-boyfriend.

Luke looked at Mara. He still didn't believe that she had the flu. She was keeping something from him, of that he was sure. Besides, he really needed to talk to her.

"Sorry Mara but I think we need to talk." Luke said as he got more comfortable in Mara's chair.

Would this day ever end, Mara thought to herself. Was she going to have to throw Luke out? "I'm tired, Jedi, please leave. We have nothing to talk about." Mara stated as she opened her front door and pointed towards it.

Luke just shook his head. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Jade. I'm not leaving until we talk."

Luke put his feet up on her coffee table and smiled because he knew Mara wouldn't like it.

"Well have fun sleeping on the sofa Farmboy, because I'm going to bed." With that said Mara left a very confused Luke alone in her living room.

Luke could tell that Mara didn't want him there, but he wasn't about to leave. She was hiding something from him, and he refused to leave until he knew what it was. A few seconds later Mara entered the living room again with a pillow in her hand.

"Here if you're going to stay here you're going to need this" she said as she handed him the pillow.

"Thanks," Luke said as he walked over towards her sofa it didn't look that uncomfortable. Besides, even if it was Luke couldn't leave Mara. He had finally got her back in his life and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Night, Luke" Mara said as she left him to somehow make his own bed.

"Night" he replied as he watched her head to what he guessed was her bedroom.

As Luke lay on her sofa, he tossed and turned. It was not comfortable at all. He wanted nothing more than to run into Mara's bedroom and sleep next to her. Knowing Mara she probably had a queen maybe a king size bed. She wouldn't even know he was there.

They again if she did she might kill him. He had been in her bed before and she hadn't killed him. But that had been when she had wanted him there.

She didn't want him there now. For the life of him, Luke didn't understand why?

Sure, Callista had returned but didn't Mara realize that he loved only her? Mara Jade held his heart and soul, and it was killed him that she didn't seem to know it.

As he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him, he couldn't help but remember the way her lips felt on his. This was going to be a long night.

Mara closed her eyes again. Why did the Jedi have to stay here? Why couldn't he just leave and go back to his girlfriend? She should have just kicked him out like she had planned to do. But when those blue eyes of his bored into her she melted and let him stay. She wondered why he wanted to stay if he was in love with Callista, and it troubled her.

Because he's worried about you, Mara thought. That had to be it because there was no way Luke would pick her over Callista the perfect Jedi.

Well there was one way. If he found out about the baby he would drop Callista in a heartbeat to be with the Mother of his unborn child. Mara wasn't going to tell him just yet. He still had to marry Callista first.

She wouldn't have her baby stand in the way of Luke having the Wife he truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Don't worry Ami. Everything is going to work out just fine." She said as her hand moved to her stomach. She wondered if Ami would have her father's blue eyes. She hoped her daughter would. Mara opened her eyes. She could feel Luke's warm presence close by. It would be so easy to just call to ask him if he would join her. But she wouldn't no, she was stronger then that.

"Love is Pain," she heard the Emperor's voice say in her mind once again. She was surprised when she heard another voice yell. "Run, Mara Run!"

"I need sleep" Mara whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep. Her last thought before sleep took her was of Luke and his smiling face.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 3

Both Han and Callista both didn't need the force to feel Leia's hostility. Her anger over her brother's actions burned in her mind. It was two in the morning and they still didn't know where Luke was. Are better yet who he was with. A friend that could be anyone from Lando to someone he just met. He should have been back by now.

"Leia, why don't we go to bed? It doesn't look like the Kid is going to show tonight" Han stated as he rose from his seat. Leia eyed her husband, and then looked over to Callista who seemed upset but was holding up well.

"He's not a Kid anymore, Han. It's time he stopped acting like one" Leia said as she walked over towards Callista. Callista smiled as Leia rested her hand on her shoulder. If only Luke would pay her the attention Leia did, she wouldn't be upset right now.

"Han's right it's time we all go to bed. Where ever Luke is he's not coming back tonight." Callista said, looking Leia directly in the eyes. If Luke and she didn't work out, Callista wondered who it would hurt more. Leia or her?

Mara saw a small child sitting on Lord Vader's lap. It amazed Mara because the child didn't look to be afraid of the Dark Lord. Her little red haired head just looked up at his masked face with no fear at all.

"The Emperor is wrong, love isn't pain" Vader was saying, but Mara found that just as she was getting interested in what he was saying, the image before her changed. The same little girl stood before her looking up at the Emperor.

"Come here my child," The Emperor said as the little girl started to cry. The child turned around to look for someone. Mara saw Vader nod his head for the girl to go to his Master. "But he's evil" The child said in a whisper like she only wanted Vader to hear it.

Before Mara knew what happened Vader had run in front of the small girl just before force lighting could hit her. The Little red haired girl raced towards Vader, crying anew. This was all her fault just like her parents. All she ever did was cause pain.

"Yes my young apprentice Love is pain." The Emperor chuckled coldly.

Vader stood up and looked down at the Child. Mara could almost swear she thought he was upset. But that just couldn't be. What she just saw was all a set up to get the child to trust Lord Vader. Yet her heart was telling her it was much more then that.

"Go get yourself taken care of Lord Vader. If you ever do anything like that again, you will have no use to me anymore." The Emperor said as he waved the little girl on. Vader again nodded his head for the child to go ahead. This time the child did what she was told.

"Yes Master" Vader said as the little girl climbed the steps up to meet her future.

She turned back and looked at Lord Vader. She didn't want to leave him. Yet she had to just like everyone else she loved. The Emperor was right love is pain.

Mara wanted to yell "No he's wrong" before she could the image changed again. This time, the little girl was hiding in a closet. Mara could hear people yelling in the next room. As Mara watched the child gets up and opens the closet door. She saw a man and woman being held down as a dark figure stood above them.

"Tell me where the child is and I will let you live." Vader said before turning to the closet door. As he did the man jumped up but a stormtrooper shot him with a blaster as he tried to attack Vader.

"No" All in the room heard a child's voice say. Mara could see tears in the child's eyes and was surprised to find tears in her own. Who was that man who had just died?

Luke had just drifted off to sleep when he heard Mara scream out

"No." At first Luke was afraid something had happened to Mara. As he checked the Force he felt she was not in any danger. She was having a nightmare. As Luke got on off the sofa he hoped Mara wouldn't kill him when he entered her bedroom. But he felt that she needed him.

Luke entered her bedroom and found Mara tossing and turning in her bed. Luke found his courage and climbed into bed next to her, remembering that this was where he had wanted to be earlier that night. A smile came to his face.

He wrapped his strong arms around his sleeping love. He sent all his love and peace to Mara through their bond. He was surprised in return to feel all of Mara's love sent to him. Luke touched Mara's mind and found that the nightmare had past. He was just about to pull away from her when she turned and started to use his chest for a pillow.

'What I'm I going to do?' The Jedi Master asked himself. If Mara found him here in the morning there was a good chance she might shoot first ask question later. 'If I move what's to stop her from doing that now?' Luke thought as he tried to fight his need for sleep. Mara's bed felt so soft under his back. That sofa needed to be thrown out.

Seemingly on its own Luke's mind reached out for Mara's, and when it did Luke felt complete. He had never felt like that with anyone other then Mara.

As sleep started to over take the Jedi he thought he felt someone else in the room with them. He looked around but found no one. Then just as the presence had appeared it disappeared only leaving Luke with question. About who are what it was? Luke closed his eyes and decided to figure it all out tomorrow. That is if Mara didn't shoot him in the morning.

Mara took a deep breath. She could still feel Luke's presence. She had hoped he would give up in the middle of the night and leave. 'That's weird' Mara thought Luke's presence felt as if where right next to her.

As she opened her eyes shock overcame her. She was lying on Luke's chest. When had Luke dared to enter her bedroom much less her bed?

As Mara moved her head off the Jedi's chest she looked up at his face. He looked so happy. The last time she had seem him look that happy was another morning when Mara had woke in his arms.

"Wake up, Farmboy. And answering me this what in the name of the Force are you doing in my Bed?" Mara yelled.

Luke's clear blue eyes opened to see an angry Mara sitting next to him. He had barely heard her question. But wasn't taking the chance of her asking it again.

"You woke me up with your screaming. I came in here and you were having a nightmare." Luke said as he used his elbows to push himself up. So he was now eye to eye with Mara. He didn't like the feeling of her looking down on him.

"So that doesn't explain why you slept in my bed?" Mara said as she turned her head away from Luke's.

Memories of the nightmare, if that was what it had been played before her eyes. Who was that little girl that had befriended Darth Vader? Her red hair reminded Mara of her own. Could that little girl have been her? Mara just shook the memories away. Right now she didn't have time for her past. She needed to get Luke out of her bed. Luke looked at the woman who to him was perfect.

He could feel that something was troubling her through the Force. But he knew her well even not to ask what it was. When she was ready to talk she would. Luke planned on being the person she told.

"Well after I got you claimed down Mar. You started to use me as a human pillow. I didn't want to wake you soon I just fell asleep." Luke replied to her earlier question. Mara eyed her ex and he seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe she was getting soft since she got pregnant. Because she didn't feel like killing Luke for being in her bed.

"Well I think it's time for you to go home Jedi" Mara said as she felt her stomach start to turn. 'Oh no' She thought, 'not morning sickness'. For the last few days she hadn't thrown up.

Maybe it was the Force's way of pushing her to tell Skywalker about his upcoming Fatherhood. Luke was about to remind Mara he wanted to talk to her, when she jumped up and ran into the refresher.

Luke followed his ex-lover to the refresher and found her throwing up. He still didn't believe she had the flu.

"Are you okay Mar?" Luke asked as he kneeled down next to her. Mara looked up and smiled at the man who held her heart. "Love is pain" she heard the Emperor say again in her mind.

Yes, love might be pain but how can you stop loving someone?

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 4

Mara sat next to Luke as they waited for the doctor to see her. Mara looked at Luke and smiled trying not to let her anger at his insistence that she see a doctor flow through their bond.

Why did Luke have to be the caring type? Why couldn't he be the type that didn't care about past lovers? Mara laughed as she saw Luke inch closer towards her when the person next to him started coughing.

(That wasn't very Jedi like Skywalker) Mara teased her ex. Luke just inched closer as the man didn't stop coughing.

(No where does it say in the Jedi Code that I have to sit next to a sick person?) Luke sent as he pushed the germs the man was sending away from him and Mara with the Force.

Mara couldn't help but smirk at her one time boyfriend. Sometimes you could still see the farmboy in him. She couldn't imagine any other Jedi doing what he had just done. Mara could see herself doing it, but the Jedi? No.

(I guess being around you has rubbed off on me Jade.) Luke sent as the man next to Luke heard his name called. Both he and Mara were relieved to see the poor man go.

Mara elbowed Luke. He looked at her, then took her hint and moved away from her again.

As she felt her stomach start to do flips again Mara closed her eyes. Luke noticed and closed his too. He reached out with the Force and was about to offer her help with what ever she was doing when he felt that presence again. It was the same as last night, but this time it didn't go away. The more he focused on Mara the stronger it became.

Luke opened his eyes. He had a feeling Mara was hiding something from him, and if he was right about what had just crossed his mind he was going to kill her. She had no right to keep that a secret from him.

Maybe she didn't want him in her life anymore but that didn't mean she could keep him away from their child. A smile appeared on his face as he realized what had just happened. He had felt his child within Mara! He was going to be a father.

Mara was so busy trying to keep from throwing up she didn't notice Luke's presence enter her own. But a few moments later, she felt great joy coming from the Jedi Master. As she opened her eyes she saw the brightest smile she had ever seen on the Jedi's face. It made him look like teenager. Mara was about to ask him what had made him so happy when the nurse called her name. As she stood up Luke followed. Mara turned and looked at him.

"No way Skywalker you're not coming in with me," Mara said pointing a finger at him. If she was going to keep her secret there was no way she could let him come with her.

"Mar, please I just want to make sure you're all right," Luke begged. He had to know if the baby was okay.

Mara looked at Luke and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to let him come with her.

Watching as Luke was about to sit down again, Mara suddenly felt very dizzy and almost passed out. He was by her side before she knew what had happened.

The nurse looked at Luke. "Master Skywalker why don't you help her to her room?" the nurse asked.

Mara's eyes grew wide, but she was to dizzy to really care. She was planning on telling Skywalker anyway. So it looked like he was going to find out sooner then she thought.

"Leia don't you have a meeting this morning?" Han asked his enraged wife. Her brown eyes had a look of murder shining in them.

"I cancelled all my meetings today," Leia grunted. Han was about to ask why, but the look Leia gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. The Kid was in for it this time.

Han knew he should keep his mouth shut and let Luke handle this. But Luke didn't stand a chance of winning, let alone telling his side of where he was last night if Leia stayed this mad. With that thought, Han was going to be a good brother-in-law and try to save the Kid again.

"Sweetheart, we don't know what came up. Luke could really be helping a friend." Han said defending the Jedi Master.

Leia looked at her husband and Han sank down in his chair. "Don't you dare take his side on this Han. Haven't you seen how he's been treating Callista?" Leia asked her bewildered husband.

At this Han knew if he didn't take a stand now on this subject he wouldn't be able to later. So it was time to knock the princess down a few inches.

"Leia, Luke has been treating Callista like a friend." Han stopped then looked at Leia. She looked ready to kill him. At these times, when she lost her temper it wasn't hard to believe that she was related to Darth Vader.

When he found his voice again he continued. "Princess he told both Callista and you, that he doesn't love her anymore. Why can't you just leave the Kid alone?" Han asked as he begged his wife to let Luke have a life of his own.

Leia just stood up and paced back and forth. Her hands went up in the air as she tried to control her anger at Han for taking Luke's side yet again. When did he ever take her side?

"Luke doesn't know what's best for him Han." Leia said hoping that Han would understand now and see things from her point of view. Her husband's eyes almost made her wish that she agreed with him.

"Don't you see Leia, Luke knows what's best for him. Like you keep saying he's not a kid anymore. It's not your job to play Mother to him. He's your brother, not your son," Han said then stood up and left Leia to think about what he had just told her.

It was time for her to accept that Luke Skywalker was a grown up now, and could take care of himself.

Mara looked pale as she stared at him, Luke thought. He could feel her anxiety as they waited for the Doctor.

Maybe he should just tell her that he knew about the baby. It might make her less nervous. It couldn't be good for the baby when her nerves were in a jumble.

"Mar, its okay I know," Luke said as the doctor walked in. Mara snapped her eyes shut. Could he mean that he knew about the baby? If so how had he found out? She'd shielded her condition from him.

But then again he was a Jedi Master and letting her guard drop for a single second would be all that it would take for him to feel Ami.

As she opened her jaded eyes she saw in the ocean blue of Luke's that he did indeed know. So that was why he'd been so happy earlier.

"So Miss Jade, what brings you here today?" The doctor asked. Mara looked at him, then to the Father of her unborn child. Luke knew there was no sense keeping it a secret any longer.

"I'm pregnant, and having really bad morning sickness. Is there anything you could give me?" Mara asked. She saw the Doctor's eyes grow wide then watched as his eyes went from her to Luke. Luke just smiled shyly. Mara couldn't help but smile back at the Jedi. Well, she had gone and done it now. Her plan was falling apart all around her. What surprised her was she found herself not really caring.

At this second, she felt like nothing could hurt her. At least until she heard her former Master's voice saying "Love is pain. And that's all you'll ever have."

"No," Mara whispered, right before she found herself losing the fight to stay conscious.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 5:

Mara looked over at the Jedi Master who was walking next to her. His blue eyes had a look of fear in them. "I'm fine Skywalker; you heard what the doctor said. I just have to take it easy for a few weeks."

Luke kept his eyes locked with Mara's green ones. He had heard the Emperor's voice in Mara's head when he had tried to wake her using the Force. Luke couldn't understand why she hadn't just told him that the Emperor's voice was back.

Luke pushed away wild thoughts that kept popping into his mind. Like Mara had only used him to get pregnant. Or this was her way of getting him back for killing her Master.

None of those thoughts were going to help Mara or him. Right now what Mara needed was peace. It didn't take a Jedi Master to know that bringing up her past wasn't doing that. It was only making his love mad.

"Well don't you go home Skywalker. I'm just going back to my place, to get some sleep." Mara said hoping to lose the Jedi Master. Now that he knew she was pregnant there was a good chance that she might have a shadow for the next six months.

Luke shook his head. She wasn't getting away from him that easily. He would go back to her place with her.

Luke had wanted to become a Father for so many years now that he wasn't about to let something happen to either his child or her Mother. 'Her Mother' he thought. Somehow he knew their child was going to be a girl.

Mara's eyes caught the Jedi smiling. She knew at that second, Luke Skywalker indeed was going to be her shadow for the next six months. While a part of her was thrilled by that another part was angered and upset about it. Just because she had made a mistake and let Skywalker into her bed didn't mean he could control the rest of her life.

'Luke isn't like that, he wouldn't try to control me ' Mara thought. She had no idea where the earlier thought had come from. She knew that Luke was a good man, who would never do anything to hurt her or Ami.

"Mar, I was thinking we should stop off at furniture store." Luke said as they rounded a corner. Mara looked at him. Why in the world would he want to stop at a furniture store? It was way too early to be buying baby furniture. Picking up on her thoughts Luke smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to shop for the baby. I was thinking about getting you a new sofa." Luke said trying to act like a gentleman buying his lady a present.

Luke turned red in the next second when Mara yelled. "No way Skywalker I love that sofa. If you have to stay with me you can sleep on the floor." As people past by the Jedi and Trader they tried not to laugh. Luke looked as red as Mara's hair.

"Okay fine" Luke stated then took a breath and pulled the force around him. He knew what he was about to say would get Mara really mad. "Your bed has more then enough room for two. I'll just sleep in it next to you."

Mara was about to unlash every curse word she had ever taught at the Jedi when she felt someone coming their way someone who was a whole lot madder than she was. Her eyes found Luke's and he whispered just barely loud enough for her to hear, "Leia."

Leia had felt his presence and knew he was here. Now all she had to do was find her twin brother the Jedi Master. And give him a piece of her mind.

When she found him, the first thing she was going to do would be to make him apologize to Callista. Leia didn't care what Han had said. As long as Luke acted like a child, she would treat him as one. She was getting pretty sick of it though looking after her baby brother. She didn't want to be Luke's Mother.

Leia looked up the hallway and wasn't surprised to see Luke standing there. She was surprised to see who he was with. Next to him was the one and only Mara Jade. Leia looked the redhead up and down. The ex-Emperor's hand looked pale.

"Leia, it's so good to see you" Mara said as she took the few steps that separated them.

Leia couldn't help but wonder when she had gone from being Madam Chief of State to, Leia with Jade. Before she could even began to wonder why Mara felt different in the force Luke was next to her.

"Leia, I'm sorry about leaving the party last night so suddenly. But Mara needed my help. I trust you got Callista home alright?" Luke asked knowing this was what his twin was so mad about.

Leia had to admit Mara did look sick. But that still didn't give Luke a reason to treat Callista the way he did.

"I'm sure Mara didn't need your help all night long" Leia said trying to keep her voice low so no one else could hear.

Mara couldn't help but give Leia some help. Also this might be a way to lose Skywalker for a few hours. "Like I told you last night Skywalker, you should have gone home. I am fine. Now why don't you go home with your sister, I think she wants to talk to you" Mara smiled, loving the feeling of getting the Jedi in trouble.

Luke looked at the two women before him, both standing side by side and asked "Like you were fine this morning Mara when I found you throwing up? Or like just a few minutes ago when we were at the Doctor's office and you passed out? No, Mara you're not fine and you're not getting rid of me that easily."

As he spoke he switched his gaze from Mara's eyes to Leia's. Leia turned to look the other woman over. Yes she was pale but other then that she looked fine. But if what Luke was saying was true Jade really was sick and did need a friend. But why did that friend have to be Luke? Couldn't Luke for once put his own life first? Luke picked up on his sister's thought. Little did she know that that was exactly what he was doing. Putting the lives of the people he loved first.

"Why don't you both come back to my apartment? We can all have a late breakfast. Since you were at the Doctor's I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." Leia invited them.

Mara looked at Luke. Luke knew that the look meant 'get us out of this'. But instead he felt it was time to deal with this. He wasn't letting Mara out of his sight. And he had to clear things up with Leia. So this was a perfect way to do both.

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Mara?" Luke asked his ex. Mara just nodded her head in agreement. She was really going to kill him for this.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 6:

The walk back to Leia's was in silence. Mara was making plans of revenge against her former lover. Every once in a while Luke would glance over at Mara.

He knew she was planning some payback for this. Luke couldn't help but smile at her. Leia looked at her brother and caught him staring at Mara.

The feelings she felt coming for Luke were confusing her. She clearly felt Luke's protectiveness over Mara. Leia knew the two were friends, but she had no idea they were that close. As she pulled the com link out of her suit she clicked it on.

"Solo here" came Han's voice over the com link.

"Han it's Leia, I've got Luke and Mara with me. Can you make sure the droids start a late breakfast?" Leia asked as she kept up pace with Luke and Mara.

"Sure thing Sweetheart, I was just about to make breakfast for the kids anyway." Han said.

"Han be sure to not let the kids eat too many sweets." Leia said, then clicked off her comlink before Han could asks, "Who, me?" in that innocent tone of voice. Leia was surprised to see Mara stopped in her tracks smiling at her.

"Fathers, you can't trust them. Their idea of breakfast is anything that makes the kids happy." Leia said she didn't know why she just told the trader that. It wasn't like Mara Jade would ever have a child to find out.

Luke looked at Leia and smiled. She was starting to warm up to Mara. That was a good thing. If the two could become friends it would be wonderful. Mara was going to need a friend that was a Mother. Someone to ask baby questions to.

Overhearing Luke's optimistic thoughts, Mara glared at the Jedi. (Not in a million years Skywalker would I ever ask your sister anything about babies.) Luke just smiled. Mara knew that look. It was the 'you'll-see-look, the look that annoyed her the most.

Mara's anger came to the surface as she felt a nagging sensation that Luke might be right.

Callista had just finished getting dressed when she heard the Solo kids yelling, "Uncle Luke's coming!"

So Luke was finally showing up. Callista felt anger growing inside her. She had tried not to listen to Leia and Han arguing earlier, but as she was living under the same roof and only a wall away. She couldn't help but hear them yelling.

Callista wasn't upset at Han for taking Luke's side. Luke wasn't there and someone had to defend him. But Han's arguments did hit close to home. Luke wasn't a child, he knew what he wanted. The more time she spent with him. The more time she spent with him, the more Callista began to believe that Luke didn't feel the same way that he once had. Although it hurt a great deal, Callista knew she wouldn't want Luke anymore if he didn't love her, body and soul.

Leia entered her apartment followed closely by Mara then Luke. Leia got the feeling Luke wasn't letting Mara out of his sight.

"Uncle Luke!" yelled three very excited kids, running into Luke. Luke just smiled and gave each one a hug.

(Do they do that every time you come over?) Mara asked Luke through their bond.

(Yes, afraid they'll start doing it to you once the baby's born?) Luke asked teasing the red head. Mara just shook her head in response to his question.

"Hey, Kid," Han said as he greeted his brother-in-law. When his eyes fell to the red-head, he coolly added, "Jade." To say he'd been shocked when Leia had announced that Mara was coming for breakfast was an understatement.

"You look pretty, Aunt Callista," Jaina said. All eyes turned to take in the sight of Callista, former Jedi Knight. She was wearing a sky blue gown that appeared to be glued to her body--at least that's what Mara Jade thought.

Mara couldn't help but feel a ping of pain when Jaina had called Callista 'Aunt'. Sure Jaina was a child and didn't know any better. But that was what everyone thought as well. That Callista would become Mrs. Luke Skywalker.

Luke took his eyes off Callista and rested them on the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Her jade-green eyes told of the pain she felt. (Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Mar?) Luke asked, and was rewarded a moment later when a smile appeared on Mara's face.

Mara Jade didn't feel beautiful, though. She felt tired and a little sick to the stomach that, and fat. Though she had only gained a few extra pounds so far, she would soon be a Hutt. (Come on, Mar, you'll never look like a Hutt) Luke teased her. Mara just shook her head at him. Neither noticed Callista and Leia trying to ask them if they would like to eat now.

Han couldn't help but laugh then nudge his brother-in-law in the shoulder. Luke looked up and met the eyes of Leia and Callista. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Both women looked fit to kill. Mara felt protective of Luke all of a sudden. 'They shouldn't treat him that way.' Mara thought.

"Don't worry Jade. I'm sure you won't let them kill him." Han said from her side, then watched the ex Emperor's Hand turn as red as her hair. Han chuckled to himself. And yet, just a few minutes ago he'd been planning on making a break for it. Yes this afternoon looked promising.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 7:

Han had taken his seat next to Leia at their table. Their children all took their seats as well. That just left three very confused adults with no clue as to where to sit.

Leia motioned Callista, Luke, and Mara to the three remaining empty chairs on the other side of the table. Callista smiled lovingly at her friend and took the seat next to Jaina. The little girl's brown eyes lit up. She was obviously happy to be sitting next to what Mara assumed to be her hero.

Luke was about to take the middle seat, in between where Callista sat and where Mara would, but Mara beat him to it coming seemingly out of nowhere. Luke couldn't help but smile at his love. As his eyes lingered over the other side of the table, he could clearly see anger in Leia's eyes.

On the other hand Han had nothing but playfulness in his. Luke made a mental note to watch out for Han. Anytime he had that look he was usually up to something. The last thing Luke needed right now was for Han to play a joke on him and Mara. Not when he was so close to cracking through the wall Mara had built around herself.

Mara tried to keep her heart from beating out of control. She turned her head and smiled at the former Jedi Knight on her left, then did the same to Luke on her right. But her heart was still beating faster than she found comfortable. Why had she taken this seat? She wanted Luke and Callista together, didn't she? But it couldn't happen if she kept getting in the way, could it?

While her mind was business making its plans her heart on the other hand seemed ready at anytime to betray her. Mara could hear the Emperor's voice telling her once again "Love is pain" this time it was followed by Vader's voice "The Emperor is wrong." Mara just pushed the voices away hoping no one noticed her inner battle.

Luke had noticed and was surprised to hear his Father's voice after the Emperor's. The Jedi Master knew Mara needed his help, but also knew she would have to ask. No one could tell Mara Jade what to do.

Han had had enough of the silence and decided to do something about it. "So Mara, how long have you been on Coruscant?" Han asked. He'd had enough of the awkward silence and thought that this would be a safe question until he caught the look that the trader threw him.

Mara felt like killing Han Solo. He just had to ask that question, didn't he?

While she knew it was an innocent question, Mara also knew Luke would be very upset to learn she had been on Coruscant for the last two months and hadn't contacted him. And the fact she was three months pregnant wasn't going to help her any. Mara knew as soon as she answered this question she would be in hot water with Luke.

"Two months" Mara said as she looked everywhere but at Luke. She didn't have to look at him to feel his, what surprised her was he wasn't anger but something far worse she had hurt him the last thing she ever wanted to do.

Seeing he had asked the wrong question, Han decided to try something else-- anything else. "So Luke, what happened to you last night?" As soon as he saw the hurt look in the eyes of his brother-in-law, he regretted that question, too, but it was too late.

"I ran into Mara last night and she wasn't feeling good so I took her home." Luke said trying not to let the hurt and betrayal he felt at Mara out through the force.

"So why didn't you come here after that?" Han asked looking from Luke to Mara. Luke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because he never left my place last night" Mara said trying to cover Luke's sudden quietness.

Hearing this, Callista turned to look at the Trader hate burning in her gray eyes. When Mara saw Callista's reaction, she knew she had just said the wrong thing and glanced to Luke for help. But there was none Luke was still too hurt to even to notice the mess she had just gotten them both into.

Leia seeing the problem smiled and went to defend Luke's friend. "Mara was sick Luke wouldn't leave her alone afraid she might need help. In fact Luke had taken Mara to the doctor this morning."

Callista smiled and let the anger leave her after Leia's words. So Luke was being a good friend last night. She should have known Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker in a relationship? That would never happen, not in a million years.

"I hope nothing is wrong," Callista said wishing Mara would disappear so that she could sit next to Luke. Mara smiled and was about to answer when Luke cut her off.

"Mara needs lots of rest. We all know how Mara is, so I've been ordered by the doctor to make sure she gets it" Luke said, bending the truth a little.

(Call it what it really is farmboy a lie.) Mara sent the Jedi Master through the force. Luke just smiled and it melted her heart. Somehow, he had forgiven her, and all was right in the galaxy again.

Callista smiled politely. She didn't like the idea of Luke and Mara spending so much time alone. There was something going on between those two, but she wasn't able to put her finger on what it was just yet. "So Jade how long has the doctor put you on bed rest?" Han asked hoping to keep the silence at bay. He'd been looking forward to a fun afternoon, but so far it had been anything but.

Mara's face turned a bright red. Bed rest could he know? Mara thought. (He doesn't know don't worry) Luke sent her. Although it hurt him to think that Mara didn't want anyone to know she was carrying his child, he wanted to keep her at peace for the baby.

"A few weeks," Mara replied to Han's question. Han looked at Luke and then back at Mara. They both looked uncomfortable, Han thought, they needed some thing to shock them out of it. And he had just the idea.

"You know Jade, if I didn't know any better I would think you and Luke here were hiding something from us." Han said with a roguish smile.

"Like what?" Luke asked hoping to silence Han with his question. In the next second, he wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"Like that Jade here has a bun in the oven. And you're both trying to keep it a secret" Han said then got ready for the fallout. This was a good joke if Mara Jade didn't kill him for it.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 8:

Callista's gray eyes burned holes into Han. Leia's mouth was hanging open and the Solo children were all laughing.

Han himself was just smirking. This had to be the best joke he had ever played on anyone.

Or he thought it was until he saw the glances Luke and Mara gave each other. Han didn't like the look on either of their faces. A gut feeling which Han didn't like whispered to the former smuggler. 'What if his joke had actually been the truth?' Han's mouth was about to drop open with that thought when Leia voice caught him off guard.

"Han Solo, I believe you owe Mara an apology this very second," the former princess ordered her husband. Han winced at that tone. It was the one she only used when punishing their children.

Han couldn't believe it. Didn't Leia see the way Luke was looking at Mara? Was Leia that blind? If Han's hunch was true, then Mara was pregnant, and from the look on Luke's face, he was definitely the Father.

It all suddenly fell into place for Han--Luke's stand-offish behavior towards Callista. Hadn't Luke told them all he was in love with someone else and that she just needed time to realize she returned his love? Why hadn't he seen it before? Of course it was Mara Jade that Luke was in love with. What other woman in the galaxy could ever catch the Jedi Master's eye?

Han was about to gloat and say he wasn't about to apologize to Mara over something he was right about when he saw the look on his brother in law's face.

It was a silent plea not to spill the beans. Han couldn't believe what he was about to do, but after this, if anyone ever told him that he didn't have a heart, he would certainly dispute the point. After all the Kid was like a little bother to him.

Han just shook his head as he remembered telling Leia just this morning that Luke was a grown man who could take care of himself. Now that was a laugh. Han almost started, but caught himself before he actually did. That was the last thing he or anyone else at the table needed right now. So instead he was about to do something he hated.

"I'm sorry, Jade," Han said then took a forkful of his breakfast so he wouldn't have to say another word.

------------------------------

Leia shook her head at her husband. He was worse than the children at times. She really wondered what she had seen in the man she now called husband. Han turned towards her and smiled and she felt her anger slip away.

That wasn't fair, but when he looked at her like that she just couldn't stay mad.

-------------------------

Callista, on the other hand, could, and would, probably stay mad at the ex-smuggler for the foreseeable future.

Making a joke like that was totally uncalled for. Even if she didn't like Jade, that just was plain rude of Solo. And to think, the way Han had put it, Luke was the father.

Really, Solo needed to get his head checked. Luke would never touch Mara Jade in that way. No, Luke was much too good for the likes of Ms. Jade--and yet, even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Luke and Mara had some type of connection. She didn't know what it was; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

---------------------------

Mara kept her eyes on her plate of food. She hadn't spoken a word since Han's little joke. She had felt his surprise as he figured out her and Luke's little secret.

At least Solo knew enough to keep his mouth shut when he finally realized what he had done. That still hadn't stopped Mara from planning a hundred different ways to teach one Han Solo a very important lesson about playing jokes on her.

If she hadn't been so upset she might have found some pleasure in Han's apology. She knew that was something you didn't see everyday. But she also knew that the only reason he had done so was to protect Luke. At that thought, she turned to look at the man who was the whole reason she was in this mess.' He did this all alone did he? Well that must be a first.' Mara's mind yelled at her. 'Okay so maybe he wasn't the only reason she was in this mess. Happy now?' she asked herself. But before she could answer her own, question, her eyes made contact with Luke's.

What she saw in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. He was in just as much pain over this as she was. Only Luke's pain was because of the thought that he might lose her and the baby over this. For the first time since Luke had asked her to marry him a little over three months ago, she knew without a doubt that Luke Skywalker loved her.

With that revelation Mara found herself going down a road full of memories of there few weeks together. Just as she was starting to accept perhaps that she and Luke could have a life together. "Love is pain" her Master voice sang into her ear over and over.

----------------------------

"Mommy?" Anakin said but by the tone Leia knew it was a question.

"Yes, sweetie," Leia said as she turned to look at her son, reluctantly taking her eyes off her husband. Han wasn't out of the fire just yet with her.

"I wanted to know if I could call Mara, Aunt Mara?" Anakin asked as he looked across the table to the trader.

"I don't know sweetheart I don't know if Mara would like that," Leia said as she looked at the woman in question. Luke looked at Mara, then at Anakin and Leia, and smiled. Of course Anakin could call her Aunt Mara. After all, in a few months, she would be the mother of his little cousin.

"Of course you can. Mara would love that, wouldn't you?" Luke asked his--well, he wasn't sure just yet what she was to him other than the soon-to-be-mother of his child.

Mara pushed the voice of the late Emperor away. She needed to answer Luke's question. "I would love for you to call me Aunt Mara, Anakin," Mara said as she found herself smiling at the young boy that reminded her so much of his Uncle.

"Okay thanks. Can I ask you a question Aunt Mara? " Anakin asked, smiling at her. Mara nodded her head for him to continue. Anakin smiled again. He couldn't explain, but he had this underlying feeling that he absolutely had to say what he was about to ask. Perhaps it was the force that his Uncle talked so much about doing. He wasn't sure but he knew he had to listen and do what it wanted. Besides he really wanted an answer to his question anyway.

"When you and Uncle Luke get married, can I be in the wedding?" the child asked. Everyone at the table looked at Anakin clearly upset over his innocent statement and he just smiled in return.

------------------

Mara's mouth dropped open and she couldn't stop herself from letting her guard down. The voice of the Emperor appeared once again, five times stronger than before. She had to get out of here, she thought as she pushed her chair back. She needed some fresh air.

Before Luke knew what was happening, Mara was already on her feet. Luke was in shock at his nephew's question. Was he really that transparent that even a child could see how much he was in love with Mara?

As Mara was about to turn and run away, she heard the Emperor's voice once more. "Love is pain." Mara felt the world turning and the next thing she knew everything had gone dark.

Luke barely managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. Everyone at the table looked at Anakin.

"I didn't mean to," the little blue eyed boy said in answer to their glances. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted to know when his Uncle and Aunt Mara were getting married.

------------------------------

Luke carried Mara into the living area and sat her down on the loveseat. As his mind touched Mara's, he could felt the confused state she was in. It looked like Mara wasn't going to have time to ask for his help with this. No, he was just going to have to help and hope she wouldn't be mad later.

"Is Mara going to be okay?" Callista asked as she walked up behind Luke. Luke turned to look at his former love and smiled.

"I hope so. Could you tell Anakin this wasn't his fault? Mara is going through something." Luke shrugged his shoulders, and then continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but I know she needs my help."

Callista couldn't help but notice the look of love on Luke's face as he turned back to Mara and ran his hand over her face.

Callista knew there was more than friendship between the two. In that instant Callista was surprised to find that her heart wasn't broken by that thought. So maybe Luke and Mara were more than friends, but that didn't mean Callista didn't have a chance to get back what she and Luke had once had.

And the only way to do that was to get Mara well, then get her out of their lives for good. That meant having to put with Jade for a few more days, and until then, Callista would just have to act like a worried friend.

Once Jade was well, then Luke and Callista could begin that family they'd both always wanted. Yes, soon there would be a Skywalker family, just like the Solo one. Thinking of the Solo family reminded Callista that she'd better get back to them and let them know everything was okay.

"I'll tell Anakin. If you need any help just ask. I think I'm going to go back and finish my breakfast." With that said, Callista turned and headed back towards the Solo family. Little did she know she had just left the Skywalker family behind her.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 9:

Luke drew his hand back from Mara's face as she mumbled "Love is pain" over and over. As he kept hearing it, Mara's voice was replaced with the Emperor's. Before Luke's eyes he saw a throne, sitting on it was a man he hoped never to see again. On Emperor Palpatine's lap was a red haired little girl. Tears running down her face. "I want Vader" the child cried out as the Emperor held her on his lap.

Luke found himself helpless as he watched the child push the Emperor away only to be rewarded with a slap to her tiny face. A smile appeared on the evil face of the Emperor.

"The Son of Skywalker won't know what hit him. Such a shame, that I can't allow the force to have its will. "Palpatine said as what Luke now knew had to be a child Mara broke free and ran towards the other end of the throne room. So Palpatine had known of his existence did that mean his Father had known as well? Luke found his thoughts brought back to Mara screams as he noticed the child was being dragged back. Using the force, the Emperor had the child Mara in his lap once more.

"You, my young one, are bad for Skywalker's, Look what you've done to Vader." Emperor Palpatine said as he shook his head full stop a smile appeared on his face as his second in command appear seemly out of nowhere.

"Master" Vader said as he kneeled before his Emperor.

"Arise my friend, a fitting punishment I have for you and young Jade."The Emperor spoke as he pushed Mara off his lap. The second she was freed she ran towards Vader. Knowing he was going to be punished any way; Vader bent down and picked up the little girl. Luke watched in shock as her tear soaked face light up in a smile.

"Really, Lord Vader, emotion? I thought you above that. After the death of Skywalker's wife I thought you had learned your lesson. "Palpatine snarled as he turned his throne so Vader and Jade couldn't see his face; so they couldn't see the smile that was lodged there."But it seems I was wrong. I will give you one hour, and then bring the child to me. I will personal remove any memory of your friendship from her mind." As Palpatine finished he turned to face the man and child. Rage grew as he saw the smile still on the young Mara's face.

"Love is pain, child. Lord Vader can tell you just how much, can't you?" The Emperor asked not really expected a reply.

-------------------------------------

Mara's eyes snapped open as she caught sight of Skywalker with his eyes closed above her. A second later she was rewarded with his crystal blue eyes opening.

"I felt you" Mara whispered, letting the Jedi Master know that he hadn't gotten away scot-free. Luke nodded his head then pulled himself away so he was now sitting on the floor a few feet from Mara who was still lying on the loveseat.

"I didn't mean to Mar, it just happened." Luke said as he searched her eyes for forgiveness.

"That's not important right now." Mara said, pulling herself up so she could sit on the sofa. "What is is finding out why I'm having these visions now and making them stop." These visions were taking a toll on her health and that of the baby's. Mara pulled the force around herself then closed her eyes, a tear running down it as she felt her daughter's presence.

Luke, who had already felt their daughter's presence the second he came out of the vision, just sat back and watched the relief flow off of Mara. No doubt about it, she wanted this baby as much as he did. That meant they would have to work together to get these vision to stop.

------------------------------------

Han took a step closer to the Jedi and his girlfriend. Well to be honest, Han wasn't sure if Jade was Luke's girl or not now, but if what he thought was true, was, well at some time in the no so distant past, she had been "Leia sent me to see if Jade was okay." Han said as he noticed two sets of eyes on him.

"I'm fine." Jade said as she eyed Luke then Han. Both men just nodded their head in agreement.

"Solo, there's something I wanted to tell you." Mara said as she stood up off the loveseat and headed to the man in question. "Keep your big mouth shut. If you don't, what Vader did to you will seem like a party." Mara watched Han's eyes grow at her commandment. As Han eyed his brother in law for help Mara stated "Don't even think it. No one tells me what to do. Don't think about crossing me, Solo."

Luke just stood there and watched as his friend and lover had their words. Luke had learned long ago never to butt his nose into Mara's business. Not if you wanted to kept all your body parts intacted.

"I'm going home. Tell Leia I'm fine, just tried." Mara said as she headed for the door. As soon as she was out of hearing range Han turned towards his brother in law and said. "You sure know how to pick'em, don't ya?"

Luke just shook his head and had a smirk on his face as he laughed at his friend's comment. "I don't pick'em, they pick me" Luke replied laughing. Just as Han was about to reply with a snappy come-back both men turned to see a very angry Mara Jade looking at them.

"Are you coming, Skywalker?" Mara asked trying to hide the smile that was threaten to appear. Luke and Han looked like little boys whose hands were caught in the cookie jar.

"Yeah... of course. Han, tell Leia I had to ran." Luke said as he followed Mara to the door. Han just watched as both left then when he was sure they were both gone the former smuggler started laughing. Luke was so whipped and he wasn't even married yet.

Han's smile soon disappeared as he heard Leia calling his name. Talk about being whipped. How in the name of the force did he let Luke and Mara talk him into telling Leia or Callista that they were off doing who knows what together?

Han just shook his head and went to face the music. He could only wish Luke and Mara made the most of there time alone together, because Han had a feeling they wouldn't be getting to much more alone time soon.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 10:

Luke wasn't sure what he was doing here. He had thought when Mara had ordered him to follow her out of Leia and Han's apartment she had wanted to go home. Boy was he wrong. It seemed Mara had changed her mind about their earlier conversation. The red head had decided if Luke wanted to buy her a new sofa, who was she to decline. So for the last three an a half hours the couple had been to every furniture store in the galaxy's capitol, at least it felt that way to the Jedi Master.

"Quit whining Luke, you're giving me a headache," Mara said, elbowing Luke as the latest sales clerk sized up the couple.

As they followed the sales clerk around the store Mara kept her eyes anywhere but on Luke. It had seemed like a smart idea at the time taking Luke up on his earlier offer. It was the perfect cover for not talking about what had happened at Han and Leia's. They couldn't talk if they were busy look for a new sofa, the problem being Mara didn't really want a new sofa.

So every time Luke had found one he thought she would like, Mara would pretend she liked it -- only that didn't work with a Jedi. Luke could read her as well as she could him, which meant the sofa search was never going to end until one of them waved the white flag.

After the last sales clerk wouldn't take no for an answer Mara had almost throw in the towel then. But she had seen how much Luke had wanted her to and her pride got in the way. Now after looking at four new and different sofas, Mara wished she had. There wasn't anything wrong with any of them, but they just didn't seem right to the mother-to-be.

'Maybe it's because you don't want a new sofa?' her mind questioned. Mara just pushed that thought away. Of course she didn't want a new sofa.

'But why?' that same voice inside her asked. The sofa she had now was old and wasn't that comfortable. In all fairness, Mara couldn't blame Luke for wanting something softer to sleep on.

'You know what's soft don't you?' her mind asked as Mara found herself trying one of the sofas out. 'Your bed is really softer and didn't it feel good to wake up to and find Luke next to you?' At that question asked in her mind Mara jumped up and ran out of the store leaving a very confused sales clerk and Jedi Master behind.

"I'm sorry. I guess she doesn't like this one either," Luke stated before he took off on a dead run to catch up with Mara.

Luke found Mara a few blocks away just standing there. She turned and he saw the tears running down her face.

"Mara what's wrong?" Luke whispered as he took her into his arms. 'This feels so right' Luke thought then remember the late Emperor's words. Mara and he were meant for one another. Somehow Luke found he had always known that. Mara made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. She made him feel normal. With Mara, Luke never had to act like the Great War hero everyone wanted him to be. To her he was just plain old Luke Skywalker, farmboy. Luke found that was something truly wonderful to find someone who would love you just for being yourself.

"What did he do to me?" Mara asked as she pulled away from Luke's loving arms. Both knew who she meant. What had Palpatine done to make her fear love?

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had when he was nervous or upset. Mara knew in this case it was the latter. "I don't know." Luke said with a deep sadness in his voice. He held out his arms and Mara walked willingly into them again.

"We will beat it." Luke whispered into Mara's left ear. Mara felt a shiver run through her at the tone and power behind those words. Not feeling her voice would hold, Mara just nodded her head in agreement. What ever Palpatine had done to her, she now knew Luke would help her undo it.

With that thought in both their minds they parted from their embrace and headed for Mara's apartment. All thoughts of a new sofa were forgotten.

"Leia dear I'm sure Luke's fine." Han stated for the fifteenth time. In the last four hours Leia and Callista both had worn a hole in the floor. Okay maybe not a hole Han thought but they would soon if they don't stop. "Luke's fine, he's with Mara." Han stated more forcefully this time hoping to stop the pacing women in their tracks.

Leia and Callista both gave Han an icy look. The former Smuggler knew when the odds were against him and decided the Kid could take care of himself on this one.

As Han made his retreat into the kitchen he heard Leia and Callista talking about trying to call Mara's apartment one more time before headed over there in person.

Why couldn't they just leave the Kid and his girlfriend alone? In the last few hours Mara had got from Luke's ex to current girlfriend in Han's mind. After all, what could they have been doing for four hours without answering their coms, if not something of a very personal nature?

Han just smirked to himself as he heard Lando's voice telling him he had a dirty mind. Perhaps he did, but just this once he hoped he was right. Luke and Mara fit too well not to be together. Now if Han could just make Leia see that.

What had started out as a friendly hug the moment they enter Mara's apartment had turned into something more passion filled. Something neither one of the couple in the embrace had imaged would.

Both knew they should break away. It wasn't the time or place for this to be happening now. Mara needed help getting over Palpatine's tricks. Luke himself needed to know that Mara and their unborn daughter would be all right.

As their lips parted and they came up for air, blue eyes met green, and a silent questioned was asked and answered. As Mara pulled Luke by one arm towards the bedroom, she had a funny feeling that, if this was going to happen, if had to be now. Luke followed willingly, finding himself lost in the color of Mara's red-gold hair. Neither one remembered that they had shut off their coms so that they wouldn't get distracted on their ill-fated shopping trip. As Mara's bedroom door closed, Leia and Callista set out to found one missing Jedi Master and Trader.

TBC…

Author's Note: Only three more chapters left and the Epilogue too go.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 11:

Finally, Leia thought after trying for the last hour they had reached Mara Jade's apartment. It had seemed like the force itself was behind most of their detours.

At first it had been a little funny how Callista's shirt had caught in the door on the way out. What wasn't funny was how Han had had to work from the inside of the apartment while they were on the outside to get the door open.

After that they had started the one mile journey to Jade's apartment. Leia had been confident they would find transport on the roof. As the Chief of State, she always had to have transport waiting for her.

Wrong again. It had to be the Force or, better yet, Han behind that one. It seemed someone had Okayed her personal transport crew to leave and take the transport with them for a late lunch or early dinner.

Callista was the one that who pointed out it was rush hour and they could walk to Jade's apartment faster than they could get another transport. So the two women headed out. Little did either one of them know they had one little wannabe Jedi behind them.

Anakin had told his father he was going to a friend's. Of course his father had been too busy at the time to really listen--calling his mother's transport crew about something or the other. So it had been an easy getaway.

Anakin didn't know why but he felt the force telling him to slow his Mother and Aunt Callista down. Of course there was always the other reason. Anakin found he didn't want Callista to be his Aunt.

No, not when Mara Jade could be his Aunt. All the boy had to do was give Uncle Luke and Mara time alone together, and he was sure they could do the rest.

So for the last 45 minutes Anakin had done everything he could to slow his Mother and her friend down. The funniest was getting the guard to check the two for weapons.

Anakin could have sworn he heard his Mother using words that she usually complained about his father using. Callista, on the other hand, had been nice to the guard. She was smarter than his mother and obviously knew that the more you argued with a guard, the longer it took to get away from him.

Anakin couldn't wait to tell Jaina and Jacen about this. But on second thought Jaina really liked Callista. So scratch that plan. He could just tell Jacen, who didn't care which woman, Mara or Callista, became his aunt.

Anakin kept his little sky blue eyes glued to the two women as they knocked on Mara Jade's door. As the door opened and revealed his uncle, he turned and headed back home, knowing his job had been well done.

Luke had been in heaven, holding the sleeping form of Mara in his arms with her red-gold hair around his shoulders while she used him as a pillow.

Just as he started to doze off himself, Luke felt Leia's force presence, and following close by was Anakin's.

At first Luke thought Leia and Anakin were coming for a visit, and then he picked up on Leia's thoughts. Leia was on a manhunt for him and like any good hunter, she wasn't alone. The blank spot in the force next to her's could only belong to one person Callista. So Leia had brought backup. That meant that in a few moments, not only his sister would be banging on Mara's door, but also his ex-girlfriend.

What puzzled the Jedi Master was why had they brought Anakin along? Luke didn't have to wait long for that answer. As he reached out to touch his nephew's mind he got the answer. A smile appeared on Luke's face as he gently moves Mara off himself onto the bed. So his nephew had subdued his mother's efforts to get here sooner. Luke picked up his shirt and told himself to remember to thank the boy later.

The Jedi Master shook his head as thoughts of what would have happen if Leia and Callista would have showed up sooner played in his mind. Maybe a toy should be brought to show just how thankful Luke really was to Anakin for not allow that to happen.

On the other side of the coin Anakin shouldn't have been using the force like that. It was too close to the darkside. Yet, Luke couldn't find it in his heart to want to yell at his nephew over this. Perhaps because he knew it was the will of the force that Mara and he be together. So how could he blame his nephew if the force was telling him to do it?

Luke didn't have time to answer that question it seemed Leia and Callista had finally arrived.

Luke shut Mara's bedroom door as he left, hoping she would sleep through whatever Leia had to say. As he opened the door, the look on the faces of both Leia and Callista told him this wasn't going to be fun.

"Won't you come in?" Luke asked as he stood side ways so they could pass him into Mara's apartment.

Leia and Callista both nodded, then entered. Leia had to admit she hadn't expected Jade's apartment to look so neat and clean. Callista would have agreed, except that she couldn't look away from Luke. He had a huge smile on his face and there was a shine in his eyes that she had never witnessed before. Luke Skywalker looked, for the very first time since she had met him, completely happy.

"Luke, where have you been?" Leia asked planning on tearing into her brother even more but Callista's hand pulled her back. Leia turned to ask what was wrong but before the words came out she saw what was. There in the hallway standing in robe and nothing else was one very sleepy Mara Jade.

"We were sofa shopping." Mara said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Luke couldn't help but smirk at her. No other women in the galaxy could pull off stepping out of her bedroom dressed only in a robe to find company in her apartment and not be embarrassed

(Why should I be, Skywalker?) Mara asked through the Force, but Luke just shook his head and continued to smirk at her.

"You were sofa shopping because--?" Callista asked hoping to break the silent spell Mara had cast over Luke.

"Luke's idea really can't say I blame him. After all does this look comfortable," Mara asked as she sat down on her sofa, "to sleep on?"

Both Leia and Callista looked at the sofa. Now that they had taken a closer look at it, both could clearly see it wasn't something anyone would want to sleep on.

"So where's the new one?" Leia asked as she looked around the small apartment. But, as far as she could tell, there wasn't one.

"That's a really funny story," Luke began as he took a seat next to Mara. "We just couldn't find one. We looked everywhere, but nothing just seemed right." Even before Luke had finished, he felt a flash of anger coming from his beloved sister.

"Why did you turn off your com? We have been trying to get you for hours. We thought something had happened to you!" Leia asked in what Mara would call Skywalker fashion. Leia's soft brown eyes had turned hard, she was angry all right Mara didn't need the force to tell or show her that. Anger flashed in Mara's eyes a second later but this was Luke's sister and friend. So Mara decided to let me him handle this.

"Leia, we turned them off so we could shop. When we got back here I forgot all about it. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." Luke said then another thought hit him. "Why didn't you use the force to call me?" Luke asked as he looked his twin in the eyes.

"I tried but you were blocking." Leia stated as she looked at Mara, then Luke. Leia got the feeling she had missed something that had happened between the two.

(Were you blocking Luke?) Mara asked as she looked Leia then Callista over. (Not that I know of.) Luke replied as he tried to keep his eyes off Mara's left leg, which was not covered by her robe at all.

"I wasn't blocking," Luke stated formally. This had to end. Luke had tried to be nice, but the time had come that even he, the ever-patient Jedi Master, had lost his patience. Couldn't Leia or Callista ever take the hints he had been giving them? Hadn't he come right out and told them he was in love with someone other than Callista? Yes, he had, and now it was time for them to learn once and for all just who he was in love with.

"Leia, Callista, I have to tell you something," Luke said. Mara's eyes grew wide as it dawned on her what he was about to say. (Luke, are you sure about this?) Mara asked through the Force. Luke's clear blue eyes looked at Mara for a second, and then he continued on. He was sure that now was the right time. "Remember when I told you a few months ago I was in love with someone who just needed time to figure out they loved me in return?" Luke asked.

Callista and Leia looked at the two on the sofa, not believing their ears. It couldn't be! Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade lovers?

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 12:

Mara found the anger boiling inside herself at the look of disbelief on the faces of Leia and Callista. "Am I that hideous? That it's impossible to think Luke might find me attractive?" Mara asked as Luke pulled her into his arms. She was about to struggle against his pull but she felt his love wrap around her as well.

(I think you're beautiful.) Luke sent through their bond. Mara took her eyes off the two women to turn her head and look at Luke.

(You have to Skywalker, you're my lover.) Mara replied through that same bond. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the Jedi Master's cheek's turn a bright red.

"You are beautiful, Mar," Luke said as he pulled her closer towards him, forgetting all about their company. "And I never want to hear a word to the dispute that coming from your lips." Luke stated as he was being drawn to those same lips. Seconds before his lips touched hers, Mara and Luke pulled back at the sound of Leia clearing her throat.

Both turned sheepishly and noticed the glares coming from both women.

That wasn't something the force strong couple enjoyed having done to them. Luke had known since the beginning that once Leia found out about Mara and their relationship, Leia wasn't going to like it. But given time, he knew she would come around. Or so he had thought until Callista had reappeared out of nowhere. Before Callista returned, Luke knew that Leia wanted him to marry and have children.

While Mara Jade wouldn't have been her pick for sister-in-law, Leia would have backed down and would have just been happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

But that wasn't to be now. Callista's return brought back with it all Leia's hopes for Luke being the perfect Jedi Master with the perfect Jedi Master's wife.

Only problem with that being Luke didn't want or feel the need to be that. Leia and Callista both had plans for him. Plans he wanted no part of. Luke wasn't going to be the almighty, always right, Jedi Master. Perhaps they didn't see how dangerous that would be, but he did. Having people think you knew everything could only lead to wanting power.

It wasn't until after Callista had left, that Luke realized this. Mara had come for one of her very brief visits while Callista was there. Mara had challenged Luke's teachings. Bluntly telling him that the Jedi Master was wrong about some things, something Luke found his other students would never do.

Mara had just treated him like the one thing he really needed at that time.

She had treated the Almighty Jedi Master like a friend. Luke found he liked that a lot more than being treated like the Jedi Master. The only other person who did that was Han. So for the last year Luke had found himself spending more time with his brother-in-law then with his sister or students.

Leia of course didn't see that at all. What the Chief of State saw was her brother, the last Jedi Master. Someone who was different than everyone else and who deserved respect. To Leia, Luke was above all the petty human emotions and all he wanted to give was love.

That was why it came as such a shock to her that he twin brother, for a better word, shacked up with Mara Jade. Jade who was the Emperor's hand, Smuggler and was known to have a temper. Leia had always known they were friends but never did she dream more. It wasn't until this very moment that Leia realized what a huge mistake she had made.

"I'm sorry" Leia whispered to her twin, but not for interrupting Luke or Mara that afternoon. But for forgetting that Luke was a person, and had the same feelings as everyone else. How could she have been so stupid? While she didn't like the idea of Luke and Mara, Leia knew that now was not the time to discuss that. Now was the time to think about Callista. The poor woman was in love with Luke. This had to have killed her to witness this --whatever Luke and Mara were.

"I think we should go." Callista stated as she turned towards the door. Thoughts of how she could steal Luke were playing in her mind. Leia followed Callista out, leaving Luke and Mara alone still sitting next to each other on the sofa.

Luke stood up and reached a hand out to Mara as he was saying." I don't know about you, but I could use a nap." Mara smiled as she took his hand "I'm not that tired, but I'm all for going back to bed." Mara said as she followed Luke back towards her bedroom. Luke just smiled and shook his head as he thought he wasn't that tired himself.

Sleep was overrated Luke thought as he once again watched Mara sleeping on top of him. He was about to try once again to claim some sleep of his own when he felt Mara starting to stir on top of him.

"No...Please...No!" Mara yelled out.

Luke knew what was happening. It was her memories again. Using the force Luke entered her dreams.

Mara could see both the child her, and the woman she came to believe was her Mother running forward towards each other.

Then she watched as the woman's arms scooped up the child, both jaded green eyes were locked on Vader as he yelled at the troops before them.

"Did I not order you not to shoot?" Vader yelled at the stormtroopers before him.

"But, My Lord, he was going to attack you." The commanding officer stated.

"This man," Vader said as he bent down and looked at his one time friend who was now dead. "What could he have done to me He's unarmed!" The Dark Lord yelled at the stormtrooper.

"Tell me, Commander. Do you know how it feels to watch a parent killed before your very eyes?" Vader asked and sensed a shiver of cold run through the man before him.

"No, my lord" The man replied.

"Well I do, you've scared the poor child for life. If they Emperor finds you've damage his new apprentice he wouldn't be forgiving." Vader stated, fully aware that the Emperor wouldn't care. But the stormtrooper didn't know that and the man did deserve some kind of punishment, if the only discipline he received was the fear for his life, then so be it.

"Vader, I will not allow you to take Mara." The woman holding the child Mara stated.

"Don't make the same mistake your husband did. The Emperor will be pleased to see you." Vader almost begged. If Vader could even do that, Mara though. Luke also picked up on that. It almost sounded as they he was hoping no one else would die that day.

"You know me too well for that, Ani I will not turn." The green eyed woman spoke with strength in her voice.

"Think of the child, Jade." Vader again said in a tone both Luke and Mara thought of as begging.

"I am," was the reply Vader received.

"So be it, if that is your destiny. Say hi to all your fallen comrades for me." Vader said then pulled the crying child out of the woman's arms.

"Ani, please watch out for her. Don't let Palpatine turn her. She hasn't done anything wrong. Mara is just a baby." The woman pleaded as she was being dragged away to meet her doom.

The second the woman was gone Vader looked down at the crying child and whispered so only the child Mara could hear. "I promises Palpatine will not turn you, Mara."

Both Mara and Luke felt the other's shock at that simple statement. Had Vader been the reason Mara hadn't been trained as a dark Jedi? As the image disappeared and both woke from their shared dream, they still couldn't find their voices. Mara had learnt in the last hour how her parents had died and how Palpatine had gotten her. Not only that but that she once had looked up -- no it was more then that. From Mara's other vision or memories Mara knew that as a child she had loved Vader as a replacement father.

Luke and Mara's eyes locked, both wondering the same thing. If what they just witness was true, why hadn't Mara been able to remember it before? Or was it something the Emperor had planted in Mara's mind? Both closed their eyes knowing neither felt like talking tonight.

Tomorrow was going to be a very full day, Mara thought as she felt sleep over take her.

TBC….

Author's Note: God willingly I will be posting the last chapter and Epilogue tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

Part 13

The next morning began with Mara running from bed before sunrise to the refresher emptying her stomach of what little she had ate the day before. Luke was only a few seconds behind her holding her red locks back. Then when he was sure Mara's stomach had settled down Luke got her a cold rag to wipe her face with.

"Would you like a glass of water or something else?" Luke asked feeling guilty that Mara had to go through this in order to carry their child.

"No but I could use a few minutes alone to freshen up" Mara weakly stated not wanting Luke staring at her at the moment. It was bad enough she felt sick she didn't need the Jedi breathing down her neck as well.

"I would offer to make us breakfast" Luke stop as he noticed Mara go pale at just the mention of food. "But I can see you won't be able to hold anything down right now. So instead I think if it's okay with you I'll go back to bed and get a few more hours of sleep?"

Mara just nodded still feeling sick to her stomach Luke's comment about food not helping with that at all. She lightly pushed the Jedi out of her refresher and said through the closed door. "In a few hours I might take you up on your offer of breakfast."

Ten minutes later Mara returned to her bedroom to find Luke on his side of the bed with his eyes closed. But she knew that the Jedi Master wasn't asleep she could hear some of his thoughts through the force. The bed shifted with her weight as Mara set on it and Luke's blue eyes opened and his lips curled up into a smile.

"Are you feeling better now?" Luke asked and silently thought 'because you look better'

"I think my spell with morning sickness has past for now. But I don't feel up to eating anything yet" Mara replied not wanting to think about her early morning wake up call. "I'll let you get back to your meditation now"

Luke smiled at his love as he pushed himself into a setting position and then wrapped his arms around Mara's waist using her shoulder to rest his head on. "It might help if perhaps you would join me in meditating?" Luke offered as he sent calming feelings through the force towards his intended.

Mara knew Luke's request had to do with her recovered memories. And as much as she hated the word meditate this was once Mara knew it would be best if she did as Luke asked.

"Okay Jedi where do you want me to set?" Mara asked feeling Luke pull away from behind her.

"Turn around so your facing me then set with your legs crossed" Luke dictated as he watch Mara follow his command surprised a little when she didn't offer any sarcasm while obeying his orders. It was so very un-Mara like. What they saw last night in Mara's vision must have really upset her Luke knew it had him and they weren't his parents.

Luke had witnessed his Father's death and countless others over the years but he couldn't imagine as a child seeing your Father murder before your eyes then being torn from your Mother's arms knowing you would never see her again. No wonder Mara feared loving anyone all those she had in life before him had died.

"Tested 1...2...3..." Mara said as she waved her hand in front of Luke's face trying to get his attention. "Farmboy are you in there" the later part was said in between giggles as Luke pulled Mara into his arms and starting tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop...Luke…please" Mara pleads as she tried to stop Luke's hands from reaching its goal of a spot behind her arm that always drove her crazy with laughter when tickled. Which Luke had discovered some months back on a lazy afternoon when neither, Mara or he had felt like getting out of bed.

Luke's hands stopped shy of reaching their goal instead they pulled Mara into his embrace. Seeing Mara laughing and having fun was something Luke promised himself he would give anything to see everyday.

As Mara breathing returned to normal she broke they hug Luke had her in and smiled at the Jedi when she asked. "I thought you wanted me to set across from you not on top of you?"

Luke smiled and tried to hide a chuckle at Mara's words disguised as a yawn but knew it hadn't fooled Mara Jade she was too smart to fall for that.

"Your right" Luke started as he switched from being fun loving farmboy to stern Jedi Master before Mara's very eyes. "Let's try this again. Mara since you're already across from me just close your eyes and take a deep breath in and let everything around us disappear from you mind."

Mara eyes closed and let the force in completely for the first time knowing Luke was with her and wouldn't allow anything to happen to her our their unborn child.

It seemed like time stood still as the couple traveled through Mara's memories some so fast that all that could be seen was a blur and others where clear like a holo. Both stopping as they came to a memory from Mara's childhood.

The Emperor setting on his throne with Lord Vader standing by his side with his head turned downward which seemed impossible given he wore his mask. Yet Vader's head was bent down and his hand clasped tightly in front of him.

"Love is pain young Jade" Emperor Palpatine stated this with a look of pleasure on his face as he continued on "Asked Lord Vader he would know above any others."

"For it was love that has made my young friend the man he is today. Isn't that right Lord Vader?" Palpatine joyfully asked his question or more like demanded an answer from his apprentice.

"Yes Master" was the reply that came seconds following the question as both Mara and Luke noticed Vader unclasped his hands and ball them into fists. Both wondered silently what Palpatine meant by his question and why it effected Vader so.

"Leave us" Palpatine order looking at Vader and waited until the Dark Lord was out of sight before he turned back towards the child in front of him. "You must understand dear child I am saving you from Lord Vader"

"Vader wouldn't hurt me" the child Mara voiced stated proudly almost proclaiming the Emperor to be a lair.

"But he would Lord Vader has killed all those he once loved" Palpatine gleefully informed the child. "He murdered his own wife given time Vader would turn on you as well. No my dear child I am saving you from Love which will only bring you pain."

Luke's pain at hearing of his Father killing his wife which could only mean his Mother was so intense Mara started to pull herself along with Luke out of her memories only to be stopped as Luke pulled back. 'We have to go back Mara and fix whatever it was that Palpatine has done to you'

'Luke we can finish this later.' Mara stated worrying more for Luke than herself at the moment. Finding out that Vader had killed his wife which by all counts most likely was Luke's Mother wasn't something that could be just brushed off.

'It might be a lie Mara' Luke said feeling some truth and what Palpatine had said yet not completely believing him either. How could a man die to save his son and yet kill that same son's Mother that didn't make since but then again did anything in Anakin Skywalker's life ever make since?

Right now though Luke pushed those thoughts away finding out how to stop Mara for passing out was the important thing it was something Luke could do and there was anything he could do to change the past.

Mara could sense Luke's need for them to continue and with the Jedi Master help started her memory up again.

This time the child Mara was setting on the Emperor lap as he held her head in his hands she was crying out telling him to stop that he was hurting her. Palpatine kept laughing until he finished whatever it was that he started then pushed the child off his lap as he hit a button and command Vader to return.

As soon as Vader entered the room and saw Mara he ran to the child picking her up and holding her close. Checking her with the force to see if she was still alive and if there was anyway that he could help her.

"She's alive and well my young friend I command you to wipe her memory clean of the events of her life then return her to me." Emperor said with a wave of his hand dismissing Vader and his young charge.

Mara pushed her memories along wanting this to end as soon as possible so she could help Luke with what he had learned. Stopping them again when she found the child her with Vader in his office.

"Did you really kill her?" the child Mara asked the question that was burning in Luke's mind. Luke didn't know if he wanted to know the truth or not. If the answer was no then of course he wanted to know but if indeed his Father killed his Mother, Luke wasn't sure he could handle that.

"Killed who Mara?" Vader asked as he kneed before the child who looked so like a perfect mix of her parents.

"Your Wife the Emperor said you did. But I don't believe him" the child said as she looking into the Dark Lord's mask almost as if she were waiting for him to give her the answer she wanted.

"In a way I did" was the answer both Luke and Mara found didn't answer the question at all and yet did at the same time. For Luke it meant his Father hadn't killed his Mother and yet Vader had felt responsible for her death all the same. Had Leia been right did there Mother die of a broken heart?

"I couldn't save her" Vader added trying to explain his answer better to the child in front of him. "I failed her she trusted me to save her and I couldn't"

Both adult Mara and Luke felt a shiver run through them at Vader's words just what had he done in order to try and save his Wife?

"How did she die?" the child Mara asked in all her innocents.

"Childbirth" was the one word Vader replied and the one word Luke never expected to hear. His Mother being kidnapped or sick but never that she died bringing Leia and him into the galaxy. With this news also came the intense pain he had felt at Vader moments before instead turn on himself because of him his Mother was dead.

"I kept having vision of her dying given birth. Palpatine promised that if I joined him he would help me save her." Vader finished as he stood up and turned away from the child before him. He didn't know why he was telling all of this to the child before him and yet did it matter in a few minutes the child's memories would be erased.

"Why did the Emperor lie to me and say you killed her?" the red hair child asked. Adult Mara had to smile at her younger self she really asked the hard questions.

"Because he wants me to believe I killed her. He doesn't understand I know the truth that while I did choke Pad- I mean choked my Wife she was alive and undamaged. She died in childbirth just as I foreseen she would." Vader then turned to look once more at the child in front of him; his own child would be around her age if only Padme had lived.

"And the baby?" child Mara asked.

"She died with her Mother." Vader stated as he once again kneed before young Mara.

"Your daughter died?" young Mara asked another question this time with tears in running down her face.

"Well I'm sure it was a girl my Wife" Vader stopped then continued on almost like he decided something important "Amidala was my wife's name thought it was a boy. She died before the baby could be born"

Mara felt shocked that's where the name for her daughter had come from it was Luke's Mother's name. Somehow knowing that their daughter would have the name of one of their parents seemed fitting.

Luke waited until Mara's memory began again and let out a breath he had been holding. In the last hour he had learned so much about his Parents and yet their were still so many unanswered question all of which weren't important to finding what Palpatine had done to Mara.

The next scene began and they watched as the child Mara grabbed her head in pain and Vader holding her. Then after what seemed seconds to them as they raced through the memory they watched as Vader held Mara's small head in his hands and after a few minutes young Mara seemed out of pain and smiling once again.

"Promise me something Mara, don't let the Emperor words what love causes stop you from falling in love. Yes love is pain something but with it also can come the most unbelievable joy." Mara and Luke both were shocked to think that Vader was talking about love bringing joy when it had clearly destroyed his life.

Young Mara nodded her small head to what Vader had said then he continued on. "If you by chance ever have a daughter would you promise me to name her Amidala?"

Mara was stunned it was this promise even though she couldn't remember making it that had decided the name for her unborn daughter.

Luke watched as Vader held the child Mara's head in his large hands and then what he was sure past for a whisper for his Father, Vader said. "The Emperor has planted a time bomb in your sub-conscious if you were to ever fall in love your body would shut down over a time killing you. So his words of Love only bringing pain would become true for you."

"Do not fear little one" Vader speak in his whisper tone again as the child Mara's eyes widen "I have prevented the Emperor's master plan for your death by love. Unfortunately I can't stop his plan completely once it starts I'm only able to stop it from killing you."

"Will it ever go away?" was the question child Mara asked and was also the question adult Mara and Luke wanted the answer too.

"Yes child, it will but only after you have unlocked these memories." Vader said then once again there was silence and the young Mara closed her eyes as Vader held her close.

"Goodbye Mara may the force be with you" we're the last words child Mara heard before all went black.

Mara's next memories were of waking up and Emperor Palpatine telling her about her Parents death and that the Rebels had killed them and that he had saved her from them. Knowing these were the memories Mara always held before she broke the connection between Luke and her. It was time now to live with what had been learned.

The first thing Mara's jaded eyes saw as they opened was the deep blue of Luke's own eyes on hers. Taking in the sight of Luke really looking at him Mara for the first time in her life saw what her future could and would be as clear as a bell. Her future along with her unborn daughter's laid with Luke. It wasn't going to be easy people weren't going to like the idea of the former Emperor's Hand being with the last Jedi Master but Mara realized that didn't matter what did was that she loved Luke and he loved her. And together they had a future one that would bound to be full of trouble but also filled with love.

Mara knew that Luke and her self had so many question left unanswered. Like what had the Emperor done to her mind and how did Vader heal it or at the least stop it from killing her. And then of course the real question was did Vader really succeed in his quest or would she still get attacks until they killed her.

"It worked Mara" Luke said the force telling him so. "There no need to worry about those attacks happening again. There is need to worry about what my sister is going to say when she finds out that we eloped though."

"Eloped huh?" Mara asked laughing "Don't you need to ask me something before that even becomes possible?"

Luke pushed all thoughts of his Father and even the mystery around his Mother and how she truly died out of his mind as he playful pulled Mara into a hug and whispered into her ear. "If I remember correctly I have already asked you. I've just been very patiently waiting on your answer."

"Seeing as you've waited this long for a answer what's another few minutes going to hurt" was Mara's reply as she pulled away from Luke "and I seem to remember someone mentioning making me breakfast"

Luke laughed a little as he followed the Mother of his unborn child out of her bedroom knowing that he would follow Mara anywhere. Luke was sure with Mara Jade soon to be his wife life would never be boring. Besides Luke couldn't wait for the coming days with Mara watching as she grew bigger everyday with their unborn child.

Luke's mind couldn't help but wondered for a few seconds if his own Father had shared those some thoughts about his Mother. "Anakin and Amidala Skywalker" Luke mumbled to himself it just didn't sound right to him but then again Luke didn't know what name would even fit the image he had of his Mother. But Amidala wasn't it, shaking that thought away Luke knew he had to live in the here and now two reasons really. One his Mother and Father he knew wouldn't want him to miss this time with Mara. Getting her to marry him and then preparing for the birth of their first child. The second reason was staring at him right now demanding to be fed and Luke knew if he planned on talking Mara Jade into marrying him this very afternoon he'll need a well fed and happy Mara for that.

Smiling Luke started making breakfast knowing that the mystery of his Mother could wait to be answered a little while longer.

The End.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Clear As A Bell

Author: Sw (aka Jeditheskyisblue)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Mara waited too long to accept Luke's offer of marriage or did she?

Author's note: I wrote this for a challenge I believe from a yahoo group about how the Emperor got Mara Jade as a child. I have a whole outline of that but never did get around to actually putting it into the story. Perhaps one day I will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am making no money off of this story. I just wrote it for fun.

A Big Thank You goes out to everyone who has been reading this story. And even a bigger Thank You to those who have left Feedback. I hope that everyone enjoys the end. It took me years to get over writers block to write the last chapter and Epilogue I hope everyone thinks it was worth the wait.

Sw

Epilogue

'It so beautiful here' Luke thought as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He had never in all his years and the many planets he had been too remembered a more peaceful and breath taken place. With the mountains and crystal clear lake as a back drop it had a feeling of surreal to it. Or perhaps it was the knowledge that his parents had stood most likely in the same exact spot he now stood with his wife that added to the glory of this place.

After so many years of wondering who his Mother had been Luke could smile with joy at being on her home world. At meeting his Mother's family of course the greatest joy, in Luke's life now though were his wife Mara and their daughter Amidala.

Mara couldn't help but return a smile of her own as she looked out at the lake before her. Still finding it odd that this villa belonged to them it was a shock when they had arrived on Naboo and were met by a lawyer a few days later telling Luke of his inherited. It seems that Darth Vader had brought this very villa a few years before his death leaving it to Luke if anything were to happen to him. A small note Vader left explained that the villa was where he married Luke's mother Padme Amidala it said nothing else but those few words told so much.

Hearing crying torn Mara and Luke both away from the view before them and back into the villa to check on their baby daughter Threepio who was acting as babysitter was trying to get the baby girl to stop crying. "Oh thank the maker" were the droids words as he saw Luke and Mara enter the room.

Both had to hold back from laughing now knowing just who Threepio's maker was. Thanks to Luke's Aunt Sola who told him that Threepio had been built but his Father and given to his Mother as a gift. Of course Luke knew once Han found out there would be no end to Han bringing up how now even with Vader gone he was still torment him with goldrod.

Once Ami was in the arms of her Mother she stopped crying. Her blue eyes looking around taken in her new home Mara thought she looked more like Luke then herself. Along with the eyes Ami had her Father's smile and ears. The baby girl's hair or what she had that past for hair was some what strawberry blonde. The best of both worlds Luke had comment about Amidala hairs moments after she was born.

It was no secret that Luke was madly in love with his little girl and Mara had to bite her lip from smiling as she thought it also wasn't a secret just how much in love Luke was with her as well. They came first to Luke and everyone close to them knew that.

Amidala held out her arms towards her Father and Luke eagerly took his daughter from Mara and walked back towards the door they just came in from knowing Luke like she did Mara guessed he wanted to show their daughter the beauty of the lake.

If it wasn't for Amidala they wouldn't be there now so it was only fair she got the tour of the villa. Mara found her self laughing Threepio looked at her and Mara quickly made an exit from the room before the droid asked her what she had been laughing about.

It wasn't the first time Mara found the reason for Luke having found the Neberrie's a little amusing. It was all because of Ami's name. Mon Mothma had come to see the newest Skywalker and when she learned the little girl's name had asked where they had come up with it. Mara had told the former Chief-of-State that it had been Luke's mother's name.

It had only taken a minute before Mon Mothma had said she felt so stupid not having realized something sooner. That she should have because Leia looked so like her Mother that she should have known the moment Luke and Leia revealed they were twins and the children of Anakin Skywalker.

Mon Mothma then explained just who she believed to be their Mother. Padme Neberrie Amidala a former Queen and Senator of Naboo she had died right around the time of Luke and Leia's birth. The timing was perfect from Mon Mothma her self knew that Padme had been pregnant before her death. And she was reported to have had a close 'friendship' with one Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

The piece all fit together Padme Neberrie Amidala had to have been Luke and Leia's Mother. A few days later Mara had convinced Luke she and Ami were well enough to go with him to Naboo and in search of any living relation that still might be there.

There first stop once on Naboo was to pay respect to Padme's grave. From there they learned where the Neberrie family lived. It was a shock to learn that Luke's grandparents both still lived neither were in the best of health but were welcoming when she and Luke arrived on their doorstep with baby Ami. A blood test that Sola had taken confirmed Luke was indeed part of the Neberrie family. A lot of crying had gone on when the Neberrie's learned that Luke was their grandchild and nephew in Sola case.

That had been a month ago a day before Luke had received the news he owned this villa. Mara couldn't help but smile as she remembered Luke trying to tell his grandparents about wanting to come here. It had taken the farmboy about the whole month to finally get up the courage to tell them he was coming here. The whole Neberrie family didn't really want Luke, Ami, or her self out of their sights. Luke had told them it would be better if he left now because they would need a few days to get things ready for Leia's visit. After all she had three kids, three of their great grandchildren that they would have to prepare for.

That had worked and Luke and she along with their baby had made their escape to the villa. Leia couldn't wait to come here as well to see where her parents had been married and Mara was sure she would love it here if Leia ever gets the chance to escape her Grandparents and Aunt to get to come. With only a week of time on Naboo that Leia could get off Mara doubted she would find time to visit the villa this trip. Mara and Leia's relationship was growing while they weren't the best of friends yet they did get along pretty well.

Leia had surprised Mara when she had asked Callista to leave her apartment well more like offered to help Callista to find her own apartment. Leia had told Mara she realized had uncomfortable it made her new sister-in-law feel having Luke's ex-girlfriend living with his sister and her family.

Callista hadn't taken the news of their marriage well after yelling at Luke for leading her on and that he was making a mistake she mostly avoided them at all cost. Of course that started after she had the misfortune of trying to slap Mara who turned the tables on the body stealer. Anakin Solo had been all smiles as he stood up next to his Father as his Uncle Luke's second best man at their small wedding. The boy takes after his father Han and had been rooting and working to get them together. It was only fair Mara felt along with Luke that Anakin get to be part of the wedding party.

The Neberrie's would love little Anakin along with the rest of the Solo children Mara knew they couldn't keep their hands off Ami. Luke's Aunt Sola had said that having Luke and Ami there with them was liking have Padme with them again. Of course she also told them that Luke looked a lot like his Father of what she could remember of the young Jedi Padawan who by just looking at you could see was madly in love with her little sister Padme.

Mara shook thoughts of Anakin Skywalker away that man was to complex to think about. He had done unspoken able things as Darth Vader and yet that same man had saved her life along with Luke's. Mara understood Vader saving Luke's now that she was a parent her self. If anyone tried to hurt her child she would kill them without blinking an eye. But to save a small child when Mara knew he had killed others just young as she had been then. It didn't make sense but when did anything Vader ever did make sense?

Finding Luke in the same spot they had been before over looking the lake with Ami in his arms Mara came to stand beside her family. Even if Anakin Skywalker was to complex to think about Mara said a silently 'thank you' to him without his help she wouldn't be here now with her husband and daughter. And the reason he decided to help her really didn't matter as much as Vader did help.

"We should head back in Ami going to want to be fed soon" Mara said smiling at the look on Luke's face. "I know you want to stay and watch the sunset but I promise we can do that tomorrow."

"I've seen enough sunsets in my lifetime I would rather see the sunrise." Luke said as he followed his wife into their villa. "How about we wake up early and watch it rise in the morning."

Mara knew that Ami always woke a half hour before sunrise wanting to be fed so it wouldn't really be that hard to stay awake that long in order to see the sunrise. Besides the sunrise remind Mara of the life she and Luke would just beginning together that had so much to look forward too just like the sunrise would bring light into the day ahead.

"I like that idea" Mara replied knowing that the life ahead of them was going to be wonderful it was all so clear to her as long as she had Luke and Ami everything was fine.

The End.


End file.
